Barney's Listening to the Sounds (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Listening to the Sounds is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on February 7, 1995. Plot When there are strange noises, Detective BJ is on the case! With the help of Barney and the kids, BJ must solve the mysteries of the noises. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop (cameo) *Kathy *Michael *Amy *Shawn *Shawn's Dad (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #Listen #People Helping Other People #Five Senses Song #The Airplane Song #Down By the Station #Colors All Around #The Clapping Song #Listen When People Talk #The Popcorn Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Laugh With Me! #Pop Goes The Weasel #Listen to the Mockingbird #Looking Around the Neighborhood #Silly Sounds #Five Little Butterflies #Hey! Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Here Comes the Firetruck #Over in the Meadow #The Marching Song #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "At Home with Animals". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney Satety". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing in the school playground, the music from *Before the song "Having Fun Song", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about having fun. *After the song "Having Fun Song", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *When Michael says "Hello!" (as Barney and the kids hear his voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball), *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the music from *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi, Michael!", Barney's "Hi, Michael!" *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from *After the song "Listen, Barney and the kids hear BJ's whistle. *When BJ arrives at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *Baby Bop is making a cameo appearance during the song "Five Little Butterflies". *After the song "The Marching Song", Shawn's Dad entering the school playground gate, and picks up Shawn. *After the song "I Love You", BJ has to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from *After BJ leaves, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from *Kathy wore the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". And a little long hair. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". And a short hair. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time" and "Let's Show Respect". And a short hair. *Amy wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. And a pony tail. *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!".